Eliza Jane Change
LIEUTENANT NAVIGATOR CHANGE is the senior officer of Pegasus's small cadre of Navigators. The ability to navigate in hyperspace is a rare talent possessed by few humans and is related to the High Gift of Precognition. Eliza was born and raised in the Mining Guild, the consortium responsible for extracting minerals from the asteroids, comets, and outer planets of the Sapphire and Republic systems. She is an excellent navigator, but her interpersonal skills leave much to be desired. Biography Eliza Jane Change was born in a Mining Guild Infirmary in the Sapphirean Outsystem. Her mother was a crewman on an extraction ship, as was her father, who abandoned the family and disappeared before she was born. Her mother died when she was four years old. Rather than send her to an orphanage, she was adopted by the shipmaster of her mining ship. He raised her as his own, and taught her to pilot Mining Ships. She showed an extraordinary degree of talent, and was hired as a pilot when she reached legal aid. The Mining Guild selected her as one of their delegates to the Odyssey Project. Change did not want to go, but had no choice. At the Training Center, she made the acquaintance of Eddie Roebuck, and the two became close friends. In light of her rare abilities, she was assigned to Pathfinder 3 - Pegasus as the ship's Chief Navigator. Eliza Jane Change became Executive Officer of Pegasus after Goneril Lear was removed from the chain of command and Phil Redfire withdrew. She was later promoted to Acting Commander when Prime Commander Keeler stepped down. She remained as Acting Commander for ten years before being formally promoted to Prime Commander when Bill Keeler was named Admiral of the Orion Fleet. According to Lexington Keeler, she is also a distant descendant of Jackie Chan. (Book 06: Crucible) Book 01 Lt. Change navigated Pegasus to Meridian. She became the vertex of a love triangle with Flight Lt. Matthew Driver and Technician Third Class Eddie Roebuck. Book 02 Lt. Change remained on board and in command of Pegasus while Prime Commander Keeler was on the planet EdenWorld. She contemplated a marriage proposal from Technician Third Class Eddie Roebuck, but ultimately declined. Book 03 Lt. Change navigated Pegasus to Bodicea. Goneril Lear selected her to participate in a landing party, but she refused. She was commanding the bridge of Pegasus'' when the Aurelians launched their attack on Bodicea.' Book 04 Lt. Change used a telepathy technique to demonstrate to Matthew Driver why they were not suitable for marriage. Later, she hooked up with Eddie Roebuck. Book 05 Lt. Navigator Change crash-landed on Dominia with Phil Redfire and was trapped under ice with him for several weeks, during which they commenced a sexual relationship that continued, off and on, until she replaced him with General Kitaen. Book 06 Eliza Jane Change flew over on the Aves Ida to perform checks on Lexington'' Keeler’s'' hyperspace navigation systems. She became second-in-command of Pegasus after TyroCommander Lear left the ship and TyroCommander Redfire was stricken with amnesia.' Book 07 Eliza Jane Change rescued the landing party trapped on the surface by taking ''Pegasus ''deep into the atmosphere of Yronwode. Book 08 Eliza Jane Change led the mission to recover an ancient Commonwealth Tritium tanker from the atmosphere of a red giant sun. Book 09 Eliza Jane Change commanded ''Pegasus during the evacuation of children from the planet Gethsemane. Book 10 Eliza Jane Change commanded Pegasus while it orbited Eventide for almost two years. Book 11 TyroCommander Eliza Change became reclusive after reaching the Starlock Charlemagne, spending most of her time in her quarters. Admiral Keeler later promoted her to Prime Commander. Kitaen revealed to TycoCommander Alkema that she was losing her ability to distinguish the future from the present and the past, and that was why she retreated from the scrutiny of the crew. Relationships · Friend – Matthew Driver · Friend with Benefits – Eddie Roebuck · Lover– Phil Redfire · Lover – General Kitaen Category:Characters Category:Major Characters